goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lost in Stinkeye Swamp
' Lost in Stinkeye Swamp' was the twenty-fourth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was preceded by Zapped in Space and followed by Shop Till You Drop...Dead! The artwork on the cover featured what looked like a giant Venus Fly-trap standing in a swampland. Two alligators were seen swimming in the background. It was released December 1997 and was 134 pages long. Plot You move to a new house called Swamp House. It is ugly, run-down, and haunted by a ghost named Annabelle, but there is treasure hidden on the grounds. In the basement, you find a magic telescope and Annabelle's two-hundred-year-old diary. Whether you take the telescope or look in the diary determines what happens in the story. Bad Endings *Zeke and you decide to stay out of the swamp water and take a path of logs across. You tread on what you think is a log. But it turns out to be an alligator. The alligator then flips you off of his back, and he eats you. *A giant Venus Fly-Trap catches you and Zeke. Then it eats you both. *Falling into a giant pit, you try to solve Carl's riddle. You agree with The answer Zeke comes up with, but Carl says it's wrong and leaves you both down there. Then you see that the walls are crawling with hordes of scorpions, and the both of you are about to get stung. *When you plunge into icy cold water, you grab onto a tree root hanging above you to save your life. But the tree gives way beneath your weight, and you're swept away with the current. As you're swept away, you curse your rotten luck. *By grabbing the red jewel, you end up getting turned into a ghost. *Pulling the handle on the ship's clock, you end up becoming a ghost. After the transformation, you notice the words "Time flies" inscribed on the handle, explaining your transformation. *While swimming to the other end of a pool to escape ghastly fish, the ghost of your pet goldfish suddenly turns up. For a moment, you're happy to see him again. But he turns on you and starts taking bites out of you. *Zeke and you get trapped in the secret room forever. The both of you hope that someday, the diary will be found once again. But now you're about to be bored to death. *Not wanting to go deeper underground, you go through a door and slip on the wet floor. You fall down a chute and land in a pile of sewage on a machine's conveyor belt. You're about to end up as ground fertilizer. Before you die, you realize that the color coded markings meant that this was the wrong choice. *When you draw the ace of hearts, you take Zeke's position as lookout on the wheelhouse. Zeke tells you that you should never gamble with an old riverboat hand. *Drinking from the cup on the left, you find that it holds chocolate milk. Annabelle says you've passed the test. But she says she never intended on giving you any treasure and that passing the set simply means you and Zeke won't get turned into flower pots. Since she thinks you ar enice kids, she shows the way out of the swamp. You return home empty-handed. *The cup in the center holds apple juice. Unfortunately, drinking from it results in you and Zeke getting turned into babies. Annabelle decides to adopt you, since she's always wanted children of her own. *When you drink from the cup on the right, you're amazed to find that it's a banana shake. However, you and Zeke end up getting turned into monkeys. Everything you say comes out as a screech. *Getting stuck on the sticky sap of the strangler vines, you and Zeke start pleading Billings to help you get free. But Billings decides to ditch you and leave you to your fate while he starts searching for the treasure all by himself. *When you come home late at night, your mom asks you where you've been. When you try to tell her the story, she doesn't believe you, and she sends you to your room while she thinks up your punishment. You get a feeling you'd have been better off taking your chances with the strangler vines. *Believing that the key is hidden somewhere inside the treasure room, you decide to look inside. But Annabelle thinks you're only after the treasure and punishes you by sealing you up inside the treasure room. *Zeke decides to have you take his position on the boat. *Playing the Midnight Waltz on the music box results in Annabelle getting angry, since she never got to dance with Hubert. She then decides to waltz around with you * You tell your mom about the treasure, and she storms out of the house to show you it does not exist. Unfortuantly, she walks right into the vines, which wrap around her and pull off her shoes. The vines then tickle your mom's bare feet while you can only watch her ticklish agony. She dies laughing. *Using a guide to the sewer system, you attempt to navigate your way out of the sewers. But you soon find the map is out of date after you find out you've wound up inside a gorilla's cage at the city zoo. The gorilla probably decides to play around with you when it notices you. *Deciding not to pick up the jewel, as you are drawn forward to the door to your basement. You and Zeke try to open the door, but it doesn't budge. Angered by your failure, Annabelle decides to bring the cavern down on top of you. A giant piece of granite comes down, crushing you and Zeke. *Ed the ghoul drags you to his old working site in the sewers. Wanting to defend yourself, you grab a crowbar and try to hit Ed, but he easily grabs it and snatches it away from you, saying he uses it as a toothpick. Then he proceeds to feast upon you. Good Endings *By playing the Come-Back Tango on the music box, you end up summoning Annabelle's lover, Hubert. Before the ghosts depart, you and Zeke are rewarded with treasure. *Drawing the ace of spades, you win a game with Zeke, and he has to reward you. You open a safe and find out it's filled with gold bricks. Zeke sounds saddened, but you allow him to visit now and then. You even allow him to play your video games with you. *Picking up the strange gem on the floor, you find out that it's the missing doorknob. By inserting the knob into the right spot and opening the door, you manage to lift the curse. When Annabelle tells you that only her brother can open the door to the treasury, you find that Zeke is Annabelle's brother. You claim your reward and the ghosts take off. The house is no longer haunted. *You manage to free Zeke from his restless wandering in Stinkeye Swamp. As a reward, he gives you two sacks of gold. Before Zeke moves on, you tell him that you actually might like living in Swamp House, and that the treasure could be put to good use to fix the place up. Trivia *One page shows a word search with a sentence above it. What you have to do is find each of the words in the sentence hidden in the word search. *In both Story A and Story B there is a plot twist concerning Zeke, providing you do everything right (and in some cases, it still happens if you do things wrong). The orgins of what happened to him change between scenarios, but the twist is ultimately the same. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Ghosts Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Magic Category:Transformations Category:Living Skeletons Category:Fish Category:Human Villains Category:Snakes Category:Insects Category:Villainesses Category:Plants Category:Zombies Category:Video games